Zoids: After Death
by virtua hamster
Summary: Chapter Seven.Sorry it took so long.
1. Bad childhood

Zoids: After death.

t"The battle is over, the battle is over. The winner is the Mercury team."

"Yes he did it again look, look." Shouted a young girl watching her dad shake hands with the opponet after watching the replay that destroyed the other teams Command wolf.

"Yes I know your father he's one talented Zoid pilot." replied Bit cloud.

"My papa is the best." 

"Better than me?"

"Much better Bit."

"Thats what I like about you, thick headed." Bit said as he rubbed her head and strolled out of the little shop." Hey you coming?" Bit said as the young girl tagged along. " Maria, what do you want to be when you get older?" Questioned Bit.

"I don't want to be a pilot like papa, I couldn't stand to see a poor little Zoid be hurt. I want to be a mechanic and help fix them." Maria started to fall asleep as Bit led her home by the hand he picked her up in his arms and walked her to her door.

"Oh mister Bit thank you, sorry again but you know she has to see her papa fight in those zoid battles." Her mother took her out of Bits arms and layed her down in her bed next to her six month old baby brother.

"Bye see you next time." Bit turned and flung his jacket over his shoulder holding it with one hand as he walked out into the sunset.

"Dalia I don't know what I'm gonna do, the backdraft group has been wondering more and more when there gonna get there money back for the Konig wolf they gave me."

"I don't know Joseph but you should pay before they start something ,because we've got kids if you don't remeber."

"I know, I know ,but I don't know what to do." As he said this the back of the house ignited in flames as the sound of two cars roared off into the desert sands.

"Mama! Papa! whats happening?!" shouted Maria as she ran out of her room, the front of the house burst into flames.

"I don't know baby just get your brother."

"Ok Mama." Maria ran back into her room and grabbed her little brother.

"Maria, take Mer outside and you go with him, Dalia." As he pushed Maria, and Dalia out the doors and into the cool night air.

"Mama whats gonna happen to AAAAAHHHHHH!" Maria's shoulder exploded as she dropped Mercutio and clutched her wounded arm.

"Joseph, HELP!" shouted Dalia as she ripped her dress and wrapped it around the wound.

"Mama........" Maria's last words came out stale and seemed as hough they just sank in the sand as Maria lay in her mother arms in the desert.

"No baby, no, this isn't going to happen to Mercutio either." Dalia stutterd out as she grabbed Mercutio put him in the cockpit of the Konig Wolf and started up the Wolf pushing the controls forward making it leap into the sand dunes running away into the night." No not to my other.... cuuuhhch" she stutterd out her last words as she vomitted blood and fell face first into the sand her house burning behind her.

"Sir a Zoid got away but we didn't detect anything in it." A cloaked soldier bowed infront of a Backdraft Group leader.

"It's no matter there all taken care of now." He grinned as he sipped a glass of red wine, his skinny fingers gripped around the bowl of the cup.

The rain fell after that incident and made the konig wolf resort to using a local famers barn as coverage as it krept inside and lay down covering its front two paws. The burning house was watered dwon as it smoked throughout the night, and the blood soaked sand washed deeper into the earth.

"Honey, whys the barn doors open?" The farmer stared puzzled out the window as he looked back to his wife.

"I don't know maybe you didn't close them last night."

"No I closed them I know I did."

"Well then maybe you should go see."

The farmer stormed out of his kitchen clutching a sawed off shotgun in his hands, he checked the chamber before he stepped in and jumped in the door way staring at the mamoth Zoid that stood infront of him.

"What the hell?" he circled around the front and smacked the cockpit window causing it to creap open.

"What is this? some kind of joke?" he pick up the baby and walked back into his kitchen.

"Henry, whered you get a baby from?" His wife dropped the dishes in the sink and ran over to the door.

"I gave birth to him in the barn, what do you think?"

"Well sorry I didn't know."

"I found him in a zoid that someone parked in our barn."

"Thats weird, I wonder whos he is?"

"I don't know, we'll go into town later on today, but right now wheres my paper." He shouted as he snatched the paper off the counter.


	2. Geno Breaker

Zoids: After Death

"Hmmmm, odd, fire kills one, two others shot, and one baby missing." Henry read the paper to himself and kept staring from the baby to the paper and wondering. "Maybe..." He said as he read the article, then read one persons state meant.

' Please we're looking for a baby, his name is Mercutio, and he's got green eyes, light brown skin, and a birth mark on the back of his neck ' The paper quoted Bit Cloud, long time friend of family that the incident happend to.

"Donna I think we should take the child to the authority's, cuuch cuuch." Smoke filled the house as a shadow appeared in the thicket.

"Wheres the child?" The voice said.

"I-i-i don't know my wife took him in her room." 

!BLAM! the farmers head exploded in a instant as he fell to the ground and the man concealed his gun again.

"Where is he!?!?!?!" the man shouted at the women holding the gun up to her face.

"Here take him please just don't hurt us."

!BLAM! The shell fell to the floor as the baby erupted in fountains of tears and whaling.

"Sir i've got him and the Konig wolf."

"Good bring them back."

"Yes sir." The man jumped up to the konig wolf sliding in and putting the child on top of him.

"Sir when should we start the mental training?"

"Right away we need this boy to be a fighting machine by the time he's fifteen."

The cloaked figure bowed then walked into a room where the walls and ceiling were covered with tv's. The man set the baby down in a chair then walked out and hit a switch. The tv's blinked to life as visions of war and economical fall, the fires and termoils of others surrounded the baby incasing him in a world of war.

"Are you sure we ought to do this?" 

"Yes, we need someone to help us possibly get anywhere."

"Yes sir."

And so the process went, until he was arround the age of seven where the actual battle field training began. At first it was just in computer games and virtual reality things, but then it advanced and he slowly but surely learned the rules, weapon commands, every type of zoid, and it went until this day fifteen years later.

"Warning, warning, the area within a fifteen mile radius is a zoid battle area, battle mode, 0-9-8-2, the Blitz team versus the Bakar team, ready fight!" the judge shouted as he lifelessly relaxed the mechanisms in his body.

"Everybody ready!?!?" shouted Bit cloud over the intercom system built into his Liger Zero.

"Ready here Bit." Replied Brad as his shadow fox roared and begun to head towards the enemy.

"HEY GUYS WAAIIITTT UP!!!!!" Leena's voice roared over the intercom system as the loaded gun sniper stalked forward.

"Lets show 'em how the blitz team does it!" yelled doctor taros.

"Guys Lets go easy we don't need to kill 'em right away, plus it's not even alot of reward money." The young cocky pilot said as he piloted his Geno Breaker forward.

"Loud and clear Mercutio." The female voice echoed from the cockpit of a Storm Sworder.

"Lisa, Mercutio, watch out I heard these guys are good." The maccurtis zoid dove into the sand.

"Watch your own back, kil."

"I'll take care of that Geno Breaker, you two get the other ones." Bit said confidently as he charged the Geno Breaker, the Jager Liger roared and lept in the air performing a strike laser claw move as Bit shouted it in the cockpit.

"Bre, defense mode beta." Mercutio said as the 'wings' of the heavy dragon beast covered the front and stopped the strike laser claw attack.

"What? Liger lets hit 'em with a charging speed attack." The Jager charged its ion booster as it blasted forward circling the large zoid.

"Berserk barrage!!" Shouted Mercutio as the wings opened and missile launchers opened and dozens of missiles launched at the Liger. The impact was tremendous as the Liger Zero buckled at the ankles and its system froze.

"NO!!! Guys look out thats no ordinary zoid it's different."

"Different hmmp different this, WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!" Leena's Gun Sniper unleashed a barrage of missiles, gattling, shots, shells, and other ammunitions that flew staright at the Geno Breaker.

"Bre, rotate dodge." The tyran type zoid lept in the air rotating in mid-air dodging the weasel strike."Geno Slash!!" Mercutio used the ion boosters as the zoid switched modes and long silver blades lept forward from its body slashing all ends of the Gun Sniper.

"Shadow lets show these fools how we do it." Brad's confidence went overboard as he finished of the Maccurtis."Smoke screen." The Shadow Fox opened its vents and let the smoke flow.

"New fox, old tricks." Mercutio said as he switched to infrared.

"Strike laser claw!" shouted bit as the shadow Fox lept into the air, and then was brought down by a giant foot.

"Heard they were good? there no better than the champ team." Mercutio said as he made the Geno step harder on the shadow Fox disabling its system.

"Good fight." said Bit as he clutched the hand of Mercutio and shock it.

"Yeah, I just wish you guys would have put up more of a fight."Mercutio rapidally moved his hand up and down."Hey can I get my hand back now?"

"Yeah sorry, hey I didn't get your name." Bit said as he turned and started walking backwards towards the hovercargo.

"Mercutio!" Shouted Mercutio as Bit turned and put his hand up, thoughts went through his mind a mile a minute.

"Mercutio, did you do it?"

"Yeah I don't see what the big fuss was, that Liger didn't seem like an Ultimate X, I mean my Geno Breaker is nothing but an ordinary Geno Breaker and it had no trouble with them."

"Yes maybe there getting old."

"Maybe but I need more of a challenge something that can put up a fight."

"Ok, ok, stop bitching. I know someone with a zoid that might be able to put up a fight with that Geno Breaker of yours."

"Really who? Whats there Zoid?"

"Her name is Kyla, and her zoid is a Berserk Fuhrer, it's an ultimate x."

"Ok so when you gonna set up the battle, oh hey by the way this cover up for the backdraft group is a good way to make money, I mean we've won the last thirty-six matches, we've one over two million credits."

"Yes and your point is?"

"I need to switch it up a little maybe I could get a new zoid and let the other people maybe have a chance."

"Hmmmmm, yes my son i'll look into it."

"Hey guys look at this cool model I got." Doc. Taros said holding up a Ultra saurus to there faces.

"Yeah cool doc, I wish we had one of those today maybe we would have had a decent chance against that Geno Breaker."

"But we do have an Ultra Saurus." Said Doc. Taros.

"What? When did we get an Ultra Saurus?"

"We've had one since before you were on this team."

"Where is it?"

"At my hangar in the south of Dakakta City."

"Doc we need to get that Ultr Saurus, I've got an idea."


	3. Fall of Mercutio

Zoids: After Death

"Good now doc strip it down to just its armor." Bit yelled as he gave instructions to doc. Taros. "Once you're done I want every weapon we have in this place straped onto the Ultra Saurus."

"Yes, but Bit that means we might have to take some stuf off the other zoids."

"Yeah doc. I realize that."

"But what if some of it gets destroyed how will we pay for more?"

"Simple we don't let anything get destroyed."

"Easier said than done."

"Yeah, but if we do get it done the Ultra Saurus will rule all."

"Don't forget we still have to see if the thing even works."

"Yeah doc. I got ya, lets get her going." Bit said as he sat on the back of the Ultra Saurus he called 'Sue' and slapped her slide as if he was riding her.

A room not far from the coast, was lit to life as five men with candles walked through the halls approaching a room filled with cob webs and dust thickly laying on floors and windows.

"Master." A young mans voice rang out in the hollow house only to be covered with chanting.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking you will do good." Abother mans voice came out of the room, but his voice was different, more high pitche than the other man's. " You will do good and make me proud."

"Yes, but I feel i'm not ready for this yet."

"To late my child the people come for you, you must go." As he spoke his words the men entered the room clutching the man in there arms and carrying him into the depths of the house, passing door after door until finally the men placed him infront of a door and quikly walked away.

"Come in my child, sit sit." an old wrinkled man said as his apprentice bowed and the young man walked in, his hood covered his head."Remove your hood let me look upon your face." The man removed his hood his head freshly shaved almost bald. "Mercutio, come closer." The man touched his face and looked into his eyes."Mercutio you have great anger and have been lied to all your life, you have no business with our group we cannot help you please leave." Mercutio let a tear ripple down his face as he bowed and held it back walking out of the room.

"Sir I didn't make it he said I had been lied to all my life, is this true father?" Mercutio looked across the small room in witch he met his 'father'.

"No this is not true do you think I your father would lie to you and keep you away from something all yourlife?"

"No I don't think so father but, well I don't no it just doesn't feel right."

"You were probably to strong for them something the swen group couldn't handle and our plans were foiled."

"Yes I won't fail you again father."

"Good now go you have work to do."

Mercutio smiled as his father patted him on the back then let him run off to do his work.

The next day started early, a phone call for Bit woke him up.

"Hullo?" Bit said as h erubbed his eyes and begun to wake up.

"Mister Bit cloud?" The voice pushed out the words quikly.

"Yes, this is him."

"Would you, not mind taking a zoid battle just us two, no zoid commition or anything of the sort interfering?"

"Hmmmm who is this."

"Mercutio, I must go do you wish to battle or not?" The voice pushed the words more quikly.

"Yeah sure, where?"

"The cantoe mountains to the north of Swakin."

"Ok i'll see you there tomorrow."

"Ok." And then Mercutio hung up the phone and left Bit with a resounding tone signaling the phone had been hung up. Bit put the phone down then picked it up and dialed the hanger.

"Doc?" Bits voice sounded over the intercom system.

"Yes bit?" 

"Is it ready?"

"Yeah I finished her last night."

"Ok good, i'll get back to you later I have to check something." Bit hung up the phone and pulled out his laptop. "Now lets see if we can figure out what happened here." Bit's fingers flew across the keyboard as he pulled up old news articles.

'After weeks of searching the police have come up tih nothing and expect the child to be dead in the desert somewhere' one news article said, 'Mercutio Toma reported dead after three years of searching comes up with nothing.' An official police report said.

"Weird all those searches come up with nothing."Bit walked out of his room and into the garage staring at the monstrosity that stood infront of him.

"Good lord doc, I didn't even know we had all this crap."

"Didn't know?, you had to see heres the wild weasel unit, all the panzer stuf is over here, the scheinider unit's razors over here, and all this other stuff I found somewhere, hmm that is a lot huh?" Doc scratched his chin as bit dug through his personal section of the garage finding what he was looking for."Bit what is that?" 

"Secret weapon doc but it's gonna take me all day to install so i'm gonna need a little room." Bit rolled twenty-four waste high yellow cans, next to the Ultra Saurus.

"Jaime, move the crane over here I need you to pick this up and put it on top of her head."

"Alright bit." Jaime said as he picked up a small contraption that had a little cradle that looked like it could hold one of the barrels.

"Ok and once you're done with that put these barrels up there with it." Bit had already jumped up on the zoid and begun climbing it reaching the head as jaime dropped of the launcher, Bit whipped out his bolter and went to work, bolting the launcher on until late afternoon."Jaime hurry up with the last of those barrels." Bit said as he locked the last one into the clip on the side of the launcher.

The next day came to early bit thought, but this was because he had a little bit to much to drink and had passed out on top of the kitchen table.

"Bit wake up." Brads voice sounded to loud to Bit as he grabbed two cups and shoved them over his ears."Bit you've got that battle today right while it starts in one hour."

"What? What time is it?" Bit questioned as he sat up in bad.

"Quarter till two." Brad grabbed the clock and then sat it down on top of a table in the kitchen.

"Two shit." Bit stood up to quikly and did a face plant in a cup of noodles. Brad held down his laughter as Bit ran into his room and dressed quikly, almost falling over as he hopped down the hall putting his shoes on and running at the same time.

"Doc mobilize the Hover cargo, we need to get to the Cantoe mountains."

"Bit, you told me this last night, we're already there." 

"Oh really? Is the Ultra Saurus ready?"

"Yes Bit."

An hour later the battle began as the Ultra Saurus stomped onto the battle field, The ginat red Geno Breaker quaked the ground beneath it as it walked under the afternoon sun.

"Ready to get worked?" Mercutio's voice rang out over the intercom system.

"Worked, ha, you've got a big head for such a little kid."

"Little kid? I'll show you." The Geno Breaker lurched forward and bombarded the Ultra Saurus with numerous attacks."Not bad for a little kid?"

"Not bad for anyone but thats not gonna do really, my Ultra Saurus has the best defense capabilities around, and assault to." Bit Unloaded rounds into the Geno Breaker as it was knocked flat tumbling backwards and smacking into a small hill.

"Thats it Geno Slash!!" The Geno Roared and charged forward.

"Zero Launcher!!" Bit shouted in return as the Launcher on top of the Ultra saurus fired all the brrels in its clip. The barrels impacted and shrowded the Geno Breaker in a smoke screen as it cleared up the Geno was frozen to the spot.

"Nitro Glyciren, creative." Mercutio said as he pressed forward on the controls trying to break his zoid free.

"Oh no you don't, Weasel Unit Toatl Assualt!!" Shouted Bit as the plate shaped launcher twisted and spit out missiles, and the gatling exploded and impacted on the frozen Geno Breaker as it exploded into thousands of little pieces.

"Yeah we did it." Bit said over the intercom as he noticed Mercutio fall out of the shambles of the zoid and hit the ground knocked unconciuss."Doc bring the hover cargo arround I think we went overboard." Bits feet hit the ground as he sprinted of towards Mercutio and picked him up in his arms waiting for the hover cargo to come.

"Bit theres nothing we can do for him now, just let him rest." Doctor Taros said as Mercutio lay in a bed an air compressor pumped air into his lifeless body.

"I can't believe I did this." Bit said as he clutched the sheets of the bed and stared at Mercutio.


	4. A new begining

Zoids: After Death

"Doc what should we do?" Bit questioned as he looked across the kitchen table at Doctor Taros and the rest of his team.

"I don't know Bit." Doc looked back at Bit as the door to the kitchen opened and Mercutio stepped in.

"Where am I?" Mercutio said clutching the cut on the side of his face.

"You're in the hover cargo." Bit said as he looked astonished at him.

"What day is it?"

"It's about three days after that battle we had."

"Battle? What happend?"

"I defeated you."

"Hey boy how old are you?" Doctor Taros said as he stared across the table.

"Fifteen." Mercutio shot Doc a glance.

"Bit,a fifteen year old boy beat you? How long have you been battling I mean you're what, thirty-fivenow, a hahhahah!!" Doc couldn't hold back his laughter as he pointed at Bit.

"Hey shut up! He beat leena shes thirty-three and brad he's ulmost thirty eight." Bit said as he shrinked himself into a ball and sat in the corner staring at Doc.

"No bit thats not what I meant, I meant he's got great talents and I was wondering if he would like to join our team?"

"Join your team? I don't even have a zoid how would I battle?" Mercutio said as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Boy Harry Champ."

"Harry champ, I fought his team once."

"Then you already know Harry champ is one of the richest people around here, and he has a hole garage filled to the brim with zoid. I'm sure we could get a zoid from him."

"I can't I already have a team."

"But, but, we need you we need a better team-mate!" Doc pleaded.

"Hey doc we can still hold our own." Bit said as he stuck out his chest.

"Oh Bit you wish you had the spunk to beat this Boys, but the answer is you don't."

"Doc you're right I think I should retire we havn't had a victory in two years. Our team fell apart four years ago when Docs son Leon was killed in a zoid battling accident and the doc hasn't quite been the same. He keeps giving our money away or getting drunk and wondering off for days. We havn't been the same since that." Bit shrugged as the Doc stocked away keeping back his tears.

"Wow thats really bad and all, but I have a team." Mercutio walked out of the room.

"Team or no team we need you!" Shouted Bit as he followed Mercutio down the hall.

"Bit I can't, is there a phone around here?"

"Yeah it's right in there." Bit pointed to a small room of of the main hall.

"Sir, i've been defeated and the person that defeated destroyed my zoid and knocked me out for three days." Mercutio said as he looked around the mainly empty room.

"Hmmm defeated you I thought I would never see the day that you would be defeated in a zoid battle, that reminds me WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHALLENGE SOMEONE WITHOUT A JUDGE?!?!?!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking right."

"Thtas what I was afraid of and i'm afraid it might happen again, come back to the whale king and we'll see whta we do." The other line hung up.

Mercutio was picking up his stuff and leaving a Bit entered the room.

"Where you going?" Bit stood in the doorway looking at Mercutio.

"Going home, gonna see what punishment I get."

"Need a lift?" 

"Na I just walk it's not to far from here."

"Alright see you later, and remember the offer still stands if you need a team."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." Mercutio walked out of the room and out through the garage.'Wonder whats gonna happen this time?' He thought to himself as he crossed through an almost deserted city and through a thick forest until he came upon the whale king.

"I don't know what to do with him, I mean should we get rid of him?" Questioned a man.

"Yes dispose of him he's falty, no way something that we trained for that long could lose." Another man said as Mercutio crept up closer to the door listening more intently. 

"Yes, Sir." Said the first voice as Mercutio dashed out of the Whale king and his eyes started to water. He kept running until he reached the Hover Cargo, and started pounding on the door of the hanger.

"Hello, oh hey Mercutio, whats wrong." Doc said as he stared at him thorugh the tiny camera.

"Let me in and i'll tell you." Pleaded Mercutio, the hanger door opened up and Mercutio was met by Bit who helped him down the hall and layed him on the couch.

"Hey so what happend?"

"They said they were gonna k-k-kill me because I lost against you." Mercutio's eyes let out small tears that rested on his cheeks.

"Man it's ok ain't nobody gonna kill you." Bit said as he closed the door behind him.

"Right, I guess i'm on the team." Mercutio said as Bit turned out the lights and left one of the many spare bedrooms.

"Bit, Mercutio? Where did those two go?" Questioned Doc as he stepped into the hanger.

'Hey Doc, 

Took Mercutio to harry's for a Zoid, I'll tell leena you said hi.

                                                                              Bit'

Doc read the note aloud, alone, to himself.

"Harry we need a zoid." Bit said as he walked into a large living room.

"Oh hey Bit." Leena said as she lept up and welcomed her guest. "Who's this Bit?"

"This is Mercutio." Mercutio out stretched his hand as leena grabbed and shaked it wildly.

"Geez lady come down." Mercutio said as he grabbed his hand and felt the blood rush back into it.

"So leena wheres Harry?" 

"He went out, but I can help you. What do you need?"

"Weeelll you see this guys the kid we battled a few weeks ago and then he challenged me again and I  fought him with the Ultra Saurus and I won and then he was in acoma for three days........." Bit trailed off until leena had to smack him and get the info she wanted."We need a Zoid because I blew up his."

"A zoid, we don't just hand those out, after all we are one of the best zoid sellers around. It all started that day when I married Harry and we made Champ zoid products, yeah thats when the big bucks came in."

"Shit come on we'll just go pick one out." Bit whispered as he and Mercutio snuck into the giant hanger that housed all the zoids.

"Anyone kid anyone." Bit said as Mercutio eyes widened and he stared at the endless amount of zoids.

"I don't know, but I think I do that the Lightning Saix."

"A Lightning Saix, Nice choice." Taunted a Female voice from behind a crate full of zoid ion thrusters. "The blitz team you've got to be kidding me." A girl popped out from behind the crate and peared at the t-shirt Mercutio wore."Haven't seen you guys in a while." The lights from above reflected of her tanned skin that was covered bya pair of khaki shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Questioned Mercutio.

"Ness? geez how you've grown. How old are you know?" Bit said as he leaned against the crate.

"I'm nearly fourteen."

"Wow and you already know all this stuff about zoids?"

"Yeah daddy taught  me." Bit held in his laughter about harry knowing anything about zoids.

"So do you battle yet, Ness."

"No not yet I need a team."

"Need a team? Well i'm starting a team." MErcutio managed to finally get out.

"Oh yeah? And whats it called?" 

"Um the, um, The Bebop Team." Mercutio smiled as thoughts of his favorite anime, Cowboy Bebop, danced through his head.

"Odd name, i'll only join if you and your Lightning Saix can beat me." Ness said as she ran and hoped in her own zoid. "Sinker power up." The lifeless stingray zoid came to and fluttered into the air hovering a good five feet off the ground.

"Lets show her how it's done Lightning Saix." Mercutio pushed the commander unit into the slot and waited while it was updating the Lightning Saix to its new owner."Lets go we ain't got time to waste." Shouted Mercutio as the downloading finished and he stormed out of the garage into the cool mourning air.


	5. Disaster strikes

Zoids: After Death

"My baby!" Leena's voice pratically broke the glass window as she looked at the fight that was about to unfold. 

"Ready lightning Saix lets go." Mercutio blasted out of the sand as the lightning Saix zig and zagged out of fire from the sinker."Ha your gonne have to do better than that." The lightning Saix dipped low under two missiles.

"Better than that? Oops watch ya head." Ness said as she pointed behind him.

Mercutio looked around as the two missiles banked back around and slammed into the lightning Saix.

"Hey!"

"Alls fare in love and war." Ness gave a little wink as the Sinker floated forward and opened fired.

"Heh, she winked at me." Mercutio found himself dumb founded as he stared watching the sinker unload round after round into the black cat.

"Boys all the same." Ness smacked her self in the head as she continued to shoot him down.

"Hey kid pay attention, don't let the girl get you in a corner." Bit came up over the communication channel

"Right." Mercutio snapped out of his trance and ignited his ion boosters."Cannon blast." The two cannons blasted out two shots into the slow sinker.Mercutio dipped low using the low clearence to gain speed by being aero dynamic,"Laser strike claw!" Lightning Saix popped into the air bringing its claw down in the middle of the sinker.

The sinker was shoved down into the sand, it sucked up the sand in its exhaust and the engines sputred letting out clouds of smoke as it soon became out of commision.

"Hmmmmm good battle." Ness said as she jumped out of her cockpit, the wind blew her blonde hair back as she shook hands with Mercutio.

"So you're in?" Mercutio let go of his grasp on her hand.

"Yeah i'm in." She smiled and walked back towards the Hanger.

"Bit, she said shes in." Mercutio reported back over the intercom.

"Don't just stand there kid walk her back." Bit clicked off the intercom.

"Hey wait up." Mercutio ran up to her and walked still panting."Is that the zoid you're gonna use during battles?" Mercutio questioned.

"No I was just giving you a chance, maybe I over did it." Ness said as she passed a little glance towards Mercutio.

"Then what are you gonna use?"

"I'm gonna use a gunsniper."

"Gun sniper, you any good with it?"

"Good, psssh you haven't seen good until you see me and Blue Steel."

"Blue Steel?"

"Yeah I name my zoids don't you?"

"No I usually just go by what they're called."

"I give them names, it gives me a special bond with my zoid."

Mercutio shrugged his shoulders as they both walked into the hanger.

"Benjamin ready the truck and and go get our zoids." Ness comanded.

Benjamin jumped in a truck and pulled out of the hanger then quikly returned afterward pulling both zoids on a trailer.

"So wheres this Blue Steel?" Mercutio questioned as he looked around.

"This way." Ness motioned as she walked into a special hanger. The zoid sat in the middle of the room, its dark blue complexion reflected the lights, the two claws stuck upward out of the ankles, the chest housed a number of guns each concealed behind a rotating plate, the arms had the small armaments that all gun snipers had, the zoid had ion boosters attached to its shoulder blades, the sniper tail had been remodified to fire the shell harder and longer.

"Wow, what a zoid." Mercutio stood his head cocked up high looking at the zoid.

"Yes we have the startings of a team." Mercutio said as he walked around in the hover cargo.

"Mercutio please report to the tactics room." Doc's voice blaired over the loud speaker.

"Yeah doc?" 

"You've got a zoid battle today against the bluster team today."

"Ok and your point is?" 

"I just thought you might want to get ready because it starts in.." Doc looked at his watch." Ten minutes."

Mercutio's eyebrow twitched as he darted off toward the hanger and tried to make it on time.

"I made it." He looked around to find the hanger missing Blue Steel which he guessed already launched.He hoped in the Lightning Saix cockpit and took off.

"Am I late?" Mercutio questioned as the Lightning saix stood next to the Gun sniper.

"Just a little, the ref already made the announcement and there coming straight at us." Ness did a swift move and dodged a charging gunbluster.

"Look out!" Ness yelled out as the Kodiak charged and reared on its hind legs swiping at the Lightning Saix.

"Lets do this." Mercutio tilted the controls forward as it charged down the gun bluster."Laser strike claw!" The lightning saix claws glowwed as it dove into the air at the gunbluster, which retaleated with a barrage of machine gun shots that made the lightning saix float for a minute then blew it backwards onto the floor. 

"Shit i'm taking a beating can't give up though." Ness said as she struck out at the kodiak with her front right claw then released fifteen shells into the kodiak leaving it dazed for a minute.

"Cannon blast! laser strike claw!" The two combined moves confused the gunbluster as it was soon out of commision after that move.

"Ahhh can't go on, ya gotta do it." Ness said as the gun sniper fell and was out of comission.

"Who is this?" Mercutio said as he switched to the intercom.

"Hmmm shes Kay, a twenty six year old zoid pilot, thats all we have sorry." Jaime's voice went dead as the kodiak roared and charged ripping through the lightning saix with its giant claw.

"Come on Saix." Mercutio spat out as the leg sparked and the Saix stood up again, the kodiak charged again."Laser strike claw!" The booster raised up as the Saix charged out lept into the air and sliced the kodiak across the head, the head sparked and it slumped down.

"The battle is over, the battle is over, the winner is the Bebop team." The judge pulled out of the ground and launched back up into the blue sky.

Mercutio hopped out of his Saix as he walked towards the downed kodiak.

"Hello!" His head cocked up towards the cockpit as it lifted open.

"Shit!" The female voice came out of the cockpit as mercutio stared up."Can't believe i lost to the kid." She jumped out and landed on the soft dirt, the skin tight black suit plumped her breast perfectly on her chest, as she strode forward each step she took her legs glistned in the setting sun.

"Good battle." She said as she stuck out her hand.  
"Yeah you were a good a opponet."Mercutio hand stuck out but was met by a bullet. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" He fell on the ground and wraithed in pain.

"What the hells going...." Her words were cut off by an explosion that shook the ground they stood on, she turned around and saw the hover cargo in flames, the core of the hovercargo exploded and sent out shrapnel everywhere."Lets gooo." She shouted as she grabbed mercutio's collar and pulled him behind the fallen kodiak. All three sat against the kodiak as bits and pieces of the hovercargo fell, the liger zeros head fell infront of them as jaimes pink boot sunk in the sand to the left.

"We gotta get outta here." Kay looked around and saw that the gunbluster was way ahead of them, it skidded infront of them and opened it's cockpit, the driver motioned and they put mercutio into the triceratops zoid.

"Take him to the nearest town and get help we'll get rid of the people that did this." Kay hopped into the lightning Saiz and Ness sat down in her gun sniper.

"Lets do it." Key blankly said as the gunbluster took off in the other direction.


	6. memorys

Zoids: After death

The lightning Saix took off the gun sniper right next to it.

"Look there!" Shouted ness pointing out a sniper on a hill, he rolled down and jumped into his gun sniper. 

"I'll take him, you get the one that blew up the hover cargo." Kay told Ness as she pulled to the left.

"There you are." Ness lined up with the cannon tortoise.She activated the ion boosters and stammered forward."Limit slash!" The claws on the gun snipers feet glowed green, and the gun sniper lept in the air tearing at the tortoise. "Too easy." she looked around, and was slammed to the ground by a cannon shot from her left side."Another?" She performed the same tactic and took that one out too, but they kept coming."Shit, who the fuck are these guys?" 

"Kid how are you making out?" Kays voicecrackled over the radio.

"I keep destroying 'em, but they keep coming no matter what I do." Ness replied as she finished off another one.

"Same here I think there coming from that whale king." Kay looked up.

"Ok I got a plan." Kay explained the plan as ness listened intensly to every word."Ready?" 

"Yeah." Ness ran infront of the whale king and parked it. The lightning saix charged at it ignited its boosters and pounced.The gun sniper acted as a spring board and sent the Saix flying into the mouth of the king.

!Intruder Alert! The horns blasted over the inside of the whale.

"Goodie a welcome party." Kay smirked and charged through the first oncoming of enemy command wolfs. the whale king didn't provide much room to fight, but that made the battle all the more easy. 

"Whats going on up there?" Ness looked at the blasts coming from inside the king.

"Hey, fire at the whale king with whatever ammo you have." The cockpit of  blue steel swiveled back and a scope came up, Ness aimed at the rudder and fired off hiting the hover componentand rudder bringing the whale king crashing into the dirt.

"Woo hooo!" Kay lept inbetween gun fire and aimed for the core of the ship blowing it and jetting out of the inside as fast as the saix would take her.

"What the? where am I?" Mercutio sat up,sweat trickled down his forehead. He looked at his hand, and exaimined the wrap that it was in.A noise startled him,"Whos there?" he looked at the item and saw it was a windchime clanking in the wind.Jumping off the bed he looked around and started investigating."Whats a Playstation two?" His hand brushed over it lightly.

"Hey don't touch that it's an antique." a large man entered the room, his red hair bristled in the wind as he listned to the chimes make there own music."yeah well anyways don't touch my stuff." He grabbed the console and strode off.

Mercutio looked around again and closed his eyes listening to the chimes.

"Beutiful isn't it?" Kay questioned as he opened his eyes abruptly and looked at her.

"Kay right?" His hand tingled.

"Yeah."

"thanks for the save back there what happened?" he stared at her. she dressed in sweats and had a towel around her shoulders, since she just returned from the shower.

"Snipers, whale king, back draft group, the usual baddies." She smiled at him and stuck a tooth brush in her mouth.

"Hmmm." He shrugged and kept his past behind him."So where are we?" 

"Three hundred miles from any town, and well out of the way from the draft, its my house, a place in no-place." She smiled again and continued to brush her teeth.

Mer stepped out through a small glass door and sat in the sand letting it run over his legs.

"So peaceful hows he do it?" She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Waaaaaaazzzzzzzzuuuuupppppppp!" Ness lept out of nowhere clinging to his shaven head as he swung around unbalanced.

"Holy hell what are you doing?" He held out his hand and waited for her to stop.

"Pansy." 

"oh really fool." He lept at her as she ducked and smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Two zip, come on you can do better." she bounced around and  flicked the end of her nose with her thumb like a street fighter.

" Like this?" he brought his leg over her head as she screamed and crossed her arms over head at the same time.

"Huh?" his foot hung in mid air and he slid it back next to the other one. He sat back down in the sand and meditated once more."Whateva, see ya later."  

Silence returned and the cool sand swept making clouds and funnels around the open sea of sand.

"Who am I?" Thoughts ran through his head as images of when he was young shot around.A man popped in his beard hung down to his neck as he smiled and through him into the air again, a women stepped by touched his cheek and smiled as she went back to cooking, and last but not least a young girl pleaded at her fathers feet to hold and hug the little baby. 

"I remember, I REMEMBER!" He jumped up and landed in the sand as he charged through the little house. "You guys  I remember, i remember my father, mother, sister everyone." His shouts got looks of confusion.

"My mother you should have seen her, beutiful her face oh my god I can't explain it, father his beard smile so peaceful I realize where i get it. My sister a badgerer." He grabbed Ness and through her around a little, and then grabbed kay and pecked her cheek.

"AH-HA!!!" he ran out the front door and kept running until he couldn't run anymore and collapsed in the sand crying from joy.


	7. New additions

Zoids: After Death

"Good mourning!" Mercutio smiled as he walked to breakfast.

"Sup Merc?" Ness threw down a couple of pancakes and stared at him.

"Whoa slow down." Kay smiled as she fixed another plate.

"Where's Tek?" Merc check around the kitchen for a second.

"Uhh? I think he went to work on his Gun Bluster." Kay looked out a window and nodded.

"You guys wanna do some training as a team today?" Merc shot a glance at kay.

"Team.." she pointed at herself." I'm not part of your team I just saved your ass and am trying to get you back on your feet." She chuckled and went back to breakfast.

"O i-i-i-i knew that I was just asking uh Ness...yeah thats it." 

"Train? hows can you train, look at your hand." Ness pointed as he looked on.

"Hey you know what I can train, and we need to train so lets get outta here." He opened the front door grabbed his jacket and started walking for the Saix.

"Sorry, I'll keep in touch." Ness threw up two fingers as she struted out the front door.

The lightning saix cockpit opened and Merc sat down, he flicked switches as it lit up, he looked across from him and saw Blue Steel come to a stop next to it.

"Ready Ness?" Merc looked at her.

"Yeah lets gos." she turned on some music as she prepped for the trip.

"We got a long way to go, like three hundred miles or something." 

"To easy, I'll race ya." Blue steel had already taken off as the lightning Saix charged out, Merc looked back and saw kay standing in the doorway.

"Hope they make it alright." She turned her back and walked into the house.

"Ness we're almost there, the champ complex is just two miles away." Mercs faced flashed over the communicator.

"My house gay looks like the bebop team lasted along time huh?" She slammed the console with her fist.

"Well you still have the champ team, maybe your dad needs help." Merc shrugged his shoulders.

"No hes got his robots." A tear formed in her eye.

"Hey I'll be back in a couple of years and theres always a spot on my team for you, but I gotta find out some answers to some questions." 

"So its back to the old homestead."

"Hey don't look so down, and whatever you do dont hurt that pretty face of yours." He winked at her. she smiled as the complex door opened and blue steel walked in.

"Vanessa margaret champ, how could you just run off with some starnger." Leenas voice came over the comm as he ignited the boosters and sped as far away as possible.

One year later.....

!Today on zoid battle t.v., The first match is a battle between Gelra and The Force team, then we have a one on one match with, hey wait heres someone we haven't heard from lately Mercutio with his Blackhound zoid and the sec....................................!

Ness stopped paying attenion after she saw the picture of the zoid pilot and his name, the picture featured a stubble bearded young man with shoulder length hair but Ness recognized the face as Mercs and watched the battle intently.

"Blackhound? never heard of that." The zoid looked much like the shadow fox but had a larger head, the tail

was curved upward, and the gold accents were replaced by darkbrown, and the word Bebop was tagged on with red paint on the left side of the head.

"Referee please confirm." The space station hovered and broadcasted a to both the zoids.

"Referee 701 confirming battle between the bebop team, and the mitsu team will begin in 3-2-1 go."

The two zoids ran at each other as the blackhound came face to face with the mitsu's dibison. The dibison opened fired, the bullets whizzed past the blackhound as it fired three missiles into its hull.

!Oh that ones gotta hurt, that new zoid is looking pretty spiffy out there! The announcers voice broke the silence of ness's living room.

The blackhound ripped through the desert as it loaded its hell launcher.

"HELL LAUNCHER!" Mercs voice ripped through the tv speakers.The screen blinked as a barrage of shells hit the dibison.It fell and was out of commision.

!Now we go down to the battle field with Mercutio, hows it feel to know your making a come back in the big world of zoids?!

"Feels good, can't wait to get back to my friends and all that stuff." He smiled and chuckled a bit as he hammed it up with the announcer then loaded his zoid back in the Dragoon Nest transport.The giant crustacean made its way across the sand dunes.

Six months Later......

The giant complex had become bigger and started mass production of zoid armaments, accesories and zoids themselves.The inside became quiet as harry answered a call on the doors buzzer.

"Ness? yeah shes here what do you want with her?" Harry rushed out the question.

"I just came by to talk to her about the last year an a half."Merc smirked as the door raised and he was met by harry.

"You're gonna have to keep that thing out here."A ramp lowered from the dragoon nest as Merc walked down.

"I don't think we've met yet, i'm Mercutio Valmont." He extended his hand as harry gasped.

"What's wrong with your hand?"Harrys face went pale.

"Heh? Bout ninteen months ago it got shot, then I had to amputate it, and replace it with this." He held up the robotic piece of machinery that was his hand."Yeah but it really helps, I got tools and all kinds of things built in."

"Heh, yea real helpful.Ness your friends here!!" The shouts flew by as he ran.

"Friend whos here? Merc what are you doing here?"  she raped her arms around him as he gasped for a breath."I been watching all ya battles, I liked that one last week where ya fought the Berserk fuhrer and took its head off."She smiled and looked at his hand but didn't seem to mind it.

"Hey calm down, hmm I see you've developed."he raised his brows.

"Hey, what happend with the hand?"She folded her arms across her chest.

"That sniper we ran into, I had to amputate." He shrugged.

"So....... whats the last year been like?" She leaned in the doorway.

"Not bad just gettin some questions answered, found out who my parents were."

"Really how?"

"Well after  the sniper got my hand I traced the nearest backdraft group whaleking and infaltrated the whale king.After that I hacked into the computers and found out that my parents were farmers and owed the backdraft group money and thats why they were killed.I also learned that Bit knew my parents, and thats why the hover cargo was blown up."

"Wow cool."

"Come on let me show you the dragoon nest." The two walked together as they laughed about old times.

"Hey whats this doing here?" she stared at the body of a giant berserk fuhrer layed on the floor.

"Our mechanic down loaded some specs and built a recreation of the fuhrer but with minor add ons to the armor, Its called a Berserk Fuhrer Storm Unit, but its missing a power core."

"Wanna see my new zoid." She motioned for him to come to the garage.

"Heres my baby, its a Dark Spiner."The zoid stood in the middle of an open garage, its light blue and purple hull reflected off the lights, the large spines nearly touched the roof, its long elongated head reached past its stomach.

"Wow its beutiful, can you pilot it?" He stood in admiration.

"Yeah but it always seems to heat up after the first thirty seconds."

"Let me take a look." He opened a side panel and dove in, his armed spun and rotated as tools fluxed in and out and adjusted minor things."Ah ha I got it, the old cooler isnt producing enough output to cool down the whole thing, I suggest you add some vents or upgrade to a bigger cooler."

"Really? thats all? ok we'll get to work on that and when its ready I'll take on your berserk fuhrer aand if you win you get to keep the core I give you alright?"

"Alright its a deal." They shook and headed off to work on both their zoids.

Email me if you want picks or something:gnome_kop@hotmail.com


End file.
